


How long has it been since he's touched you?

by Sheith_is_life



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Other, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro pinning Keith, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheith_is_life/pseuds/Sheith_is_life
Summary: Lance hasnt been good enough to keith in shiros eyes, so he takes matters and keith into his own hands. Keith wants more, lance hardly touches him anymore, but shiro is there just like always.





	1. How long?

"How long?" Shiro asked dragging his hands along keith's hips, kissing his collarbone. "H-how long wh-at?" Keith stuttered while moaning Shiro whispered into keiths ear "since He touched you like this?" "N-never, he hasnt" keith admitted. Shiro smirked and leaned forward into a kiss. Keith brought his arms up onto Shiro's shoulders, only to have then pinned to bed. "Na ah ah" shiro pulled away "such a shame, something as beautiful as you not getting the attention needed" keith blushed "shut up and kiss me" Shiro nodded while laughing and leaned in again. Their lips touched for the thousandth time that night. Keith wasnt really sure how it started, or how he let it happen. Maybe he wanted more? Maybe he was starving for something lance couldnt give? Something only Shiro could? He was snapped out of his thoughts, as he felt Shiro's tongue drag across his lips. He slowly parted his lips allowing Shiros tongue to enter. Shiro tightened his griip on keiths wrist as their teeth calshed. He could taste a faint of copper. He pulled away seeing it was keiths blood. Shiro wiped the drop of blood away with his finger, shiro apologized and began to kiss his neck. It started with small and long pressures, but it turned into moans and teeth marks. He kissed down to keiths collarbone again, trying to figure out the lining of keiths shirt so keith could hide them. Hell he wish he didn't have to, shiro wanted the whole world to know keith was his. And only his. But he couldn't, not yet. They couldnt figure out how keith should leave lance. "Hey lance im sorry,but I've been fucking someone else because you couldnt?" They figured they would wait for it, a little longer atleast. Lance didnt need keith, no. Lance didnt deserve him, I wish I made the first move before lance. God I'm such an idiot. Shiro got rid of the thoughts while making heavy marks into keiths neck. He sucked on a particular spot causing keith to moan louder than before. He sunk his teeth into that spot hearing keith groan, and feel him squirm under his grasp. Keith breathed heavily as shiro sucked harder making a deep bruise looking mark. Keith smiled at it, even though he couldn't show it didnt mean he didnt feel dominated. Keith loved the feeling of it. Anytime keith tried anything with lance he had some escuse not to like "i-i dont want to hurt you..." but dammit keith wanted to hurt so bad. Shiro kissed down keiths chest, finally letting go of keiths wrist. Rhere were small bruises, but they could be hidden by sleeves and gloves. He slowly unbuckled keith pants pulling them down without a second thought. Keith pulled shiro back up for a kiss, wrapping his legs around Shiros waist. Shiro took the advantage of their position to grab keiths hips and grind roughly into him. "Nngh-" keith groaned not able to retaliate, due to his hips being restrained. "Lance doesnt even get you deserve everything you want" shiro said while pulling keiths underwear down. Keith got to quick work pulling off shiros belt. Shiro grabbed his hands "eager are we?" He teased "C'mon shiro please.... I need you" keith begged. God he loved jt when keith begged. It was just another thing that made him sure keith was his. Shiro leaned over grabbing the lube from the bedside drawer. If they didnt time this right lance could walk straight in on them. Shiro decided keith crying out his name would be worth the risk. He lubed up his fingers, sliding one digit into keith. Keith moaned as shiros finger rubbed against his prostate. Shiro soon after added another sissoring him in the process. "Agh.... shiro ple-ase i don-t car-e if it hurt-s" keith begged again. Shiro pulled down his pants pulling out his dick. He placed keith legs by his waist and slowly slid in. Shiro groaned at how tight keith was. Keith moaned grasping the bed sheets as shiro slowly pulled in and out of him. "Fa-faster..." keith asked. Shiro did just that thrusting faster into him. "Ga-ah sh-shiro!" Keith cried out wrapping his legs around his waist. It was a dull ache but the pleasure that xame with it was worth it. Keith wrapped his arms around shiro shoulders, only to have them pinned beside him. Shiro thrusted harder and faster into him. Keith arched his back calling out shiros name. God keith loved these nights, he also loved the secrecy of keeping it a secret. Keith wasnt one to lie but this time loved the feeling. Lance wouldnt be home for the fiftieth time that weekend so shiro stayed the night. Keith was sorting threw files when he felt shiro wrap his arms around him. "Good morning baby" keith smiled "baby" he liked it when he was called that. It was a one letter difference from what lance called him, but had a whole different meaning. Keith smiled "coffee is already made" shiro gave keith one last kiss before getting his own cup. "Am I ever getting that shirt back?" Keith took a sip from his cup shaking his head. Shiro walked over and placed his hands on keiths waist, lifting him onto the counter. Shiro kissed him again. God were they would be in so much trouble if they got caught


	2. Lying

Lance unlocked his apartment door, throwing his jacket on the couch. "Hey babe I am so so so sorry!" Lance apologized   
"It's alright I understand" keith said hoping his shirt covers the marks. Lance smirked and walked over to where keith stood, he leaned down and pecked his lips. Always leaving keith to want more. It killed him that he had to do, what he does to get the attention he needs. Lance gave keith one more kiss before walking off to the bedroom. God he already missed shiros touch, he wanted somebody's name to cry out. But keith would be patient and wait until the next visit. He felt bad for lying, he really did. But the things he got for it made it wonderful, he really should end things with lance. He didnt know how, what would be his excuse? What could he say? Part of him said to just run away from it all. The other part told him to stay, keith wanted a full relationship. With one he couldn't show affection in public, and in one he wasn't having sex. He walked into the shared room of the two. Lance sat up smiling at keith, he walked over climbing onto the bed kissing lance. Lance smirked and kissed back, pulling keith into his lap. Keith pulled away "hey la-nce" he asked  
"Yeah?" Lance replied, just then lances phone rang again. Keith climbed over to his side of the bed, and lance answered the call. Lance was extremely frustrated, he had to go into work in 3 hours from now. Keith told lance that he would wait to tell him since he needed rest. Keith pulled the blanket over his shoulders. He felt the bed shift and the door openand close, keith shifted onto his back wondering he could call shiro. Not full blown sex but maybe just talk, yet he did want to be touched by someone. Seeing its 4 am he decided he'd wait for now, just an hour though. He figured shiro'd be awake my then. He stood up walking to the desk across the room. He grabbed his phone out of his bag and held it in his hands. He waited atleast 3 minutes before typing a few responses but erasing them after. Then he got one.  
S: I can see you typing  
K: you can?  
S: yeah   
S: arrre you bored?  
K: out of my mind kind of bored  
S: I can come over if you want? Besides you could say im a different type of bored.  
K: then get your ass over here  
After keith sent the mesaage he threw it beside him, blushing lightly. After shiro left he would erase the messages so lance couldnt see them. Oneof hos biggest fears was if he and lance did fuck he would accidentally call out shiros name instead. That would be a disaster, it took about half an hour but he heard a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it. Shiro leaned down and kissed him. Keith immediately responded wrapping his arms around his neck kicking the door shut. He felt shiros hands on his hips, and next thing he knew he was being lifted up. Shiro placed him on the counter of his kitchen moving onto kissing his neck, causing keith to moan out shiros name. "You sure he wont be here?" Shiro asked yanking of his own jacket. Keith nodded quickly wrapping his legs around shiros waist. Shiro got to quick work on keiths shirt pulling it off. He kissed all the previous marks and bit into them making them darker. Keith arched his back into the kisses shiro sucked on one of them. Keith dragged his fingers down shiros shoulder blades, yanking at shiros shirt. Shiro pulled away throwing his shirt to the side, going back to kissing keith. Keith bit shiros bottom lip causing shiro to open them. Keith smiled sliding his tongue into shiros mouth, sliding it against shiros. Shiro groaned and slowly grinded into keith, sucking lightly on keiths tongue.  
Keith groaned sliding his hands down shiros chest and abs down to his v-line, pulling at shiros belt. He smiled making work to take off keiths instead. Keith kicked his off laying down on the counter as shiro kissed down his navel, palming him through his boxers. Keith groaned tensing up, and hiked a leg onto shiros shoulders. "Sh-shiro, please just fuck me" he begged.  
Fun fact shiro was the one who took keith's virginity. It was before keith had even started dating lance. It was a harmless one night stand. Shiro smiled and pulled off keiths boxers. He unzipped his pants pulling his dick out, he slowly slid into keith. Keith loved it when it hurt, shiro knew this. Which excited shiro even more, because he wouldnt have to worry about accidentally hurting him. Shiro pulled in and out slowly before slamming his hips against keith, causing keith to cry out and grasp shiros hands that laid on his hips. Shiro repeated the motion until Keith was a moaning mess, only words in his vocabulary were. yes, please, harder, and shiro. Which were shiros favorite words to hear from keith. "F-faster...." keith pleaded arching his back. Shiro did just that, slamming into keith faster. Keith cried out accidentally knocking over a glass on the counter. "Sh-it" shiro cursed  
"D-don-t wo-rry gah! Nngh... i-ll ge-t egh.... l-later..." keith barely managed to say. Cleaning the glass wasnt difficult, just not getting cut was more difficult.


End file.
